al otro lado del espejo
by luciano love vargas
Summary: luciano queda encerrado en un espejo, sus unicas opciones eran remendar su error o que alguien lo sustituyera. Estaba decidido a que alguien lo reemplazara pero que pasaria si conoce a feliciano y se encariña con el?


**hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Cuando vena los [corche] significa que están pensando. gracias por leer.**

**Le doy las gracias a mi co-autora " ****Le cicatrici del tuo amore"****, ya que este fic está basado en un rol entre ambas autoras ella y yo muchas gracias**

**sin más molestias la historia:**

Luciano, un chico problemático, orgulloso, con un carácter no muy amigable. Ese chico siempre molestaba o agredía a seres superiores, a seres que un humano normal no creería que existen, estaba fastidiando al dios de la misericordia, un ser que normalmente siempre dejaba que aquel humano lo fastidiara, pero estaba llegando a su límite, ya no soportaba que ese chico de pelo rojizo lo siguiera fastidiando. Como castigo de todos sus pecados cometidos encerró al italiano en un espejo, Luciano furioso golpeaba el espejo para poder salir de ese lugar oscuro lleno de espejos de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero vio al dios de la misericordia al otro lado con una leve sonrisa.

-Luciano, por tus pecados cometidos te encerrare en este lugar, la única forma que tienes para salir es enmendar tu error o que alguien te sustituya... pero dudo que alguien lo haga, hasta entonces te quedaras solo

El pelo rojizo miraba a aquel ser con furia sin dejar de golpear el espejo

-Déjame salir maldición... hay... no te vayas déjame salir

Aquel ser superior se fue sin decir nada mas, esa fue la última palabra que ha cruzado con un ser, incluso con una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no aguantaba más, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se estaba volviendo completamente loco , ya no quería estar encerrado, estaba cansado de ser el reflejo de las personas más felices de todo el planeta, siempre era lo mismo, veía cada espejo que para el eran ventanas para ver a esas personas felices en sus vidas, veía espejo por espejo esperando que alguien lo notara, pero nadie, ningún ser lo notaba ya estaba completamente desesperado, empezaba a pensar de que se quedaría hay solo por toda la eternidad.

-¿un llanto?-

Alguien lloraba, por primera vez escuchaba a alguien llorar en vez de reír como todos, siguió aquel llanto desgarrador, sufrido, solitario, por un momento pensó que sería él quien lloraba pero no, fue aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a un espejo un poco roto y descuidado, vio a través de él, pero no pudo ver mucho, solo veía un cuerpo en una cama abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba, se quedo en ese espejo para ver aquel sujeto.

No se separaba de esa ventana, todo el día y noche se quedaba en frente de ese espejo, resulto que el chico que lloraba tanto no pasaba de los20 años, de cabello castaño con ¿una sonrisa?, esa sonrisa fue lo que le llamo la atención al peli rojo, no lo entendía, en las noches lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana pero en el día sonreía cuando había visitas, no lo entendía, no entendía a ese ser, era tan extraño ese ser que lloraba en las noches y sonreía de día, era como si cambiara de personalidad, pero a medida que pasaban los días podía entender un poco más a aquel chico

(al otro lado)

Feliciano estaba en su recamara tratando de mejorar su aspecto, había llorado toda la noche, todo por ese alemán que lo había rechazado, habían sido amigos por toda la vida, porque no lo podía querer como él lo quería, acaso era tan difícil ser feliz con la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado, era tan difícil ser simplemente feliz a su lado, al parecer así era en el caso de Feliciano

\- como es que llegue hasta aquí

los recuerdos de el castaño se hicieron presente, todo lo que paso, la noche, la luna, la playa, cuando le dio la mano, cuando le dijo el te amo, cando lo rechazo... cuando le dijo que amaba a su hermano Gilbert todo quedo en la memoria del castaño, pero por alguna razón no podía odiar a ninguno, no podía odiar a Ludwig por querer a alguien, tampoco podía odiar a Gilbert simplemente no podía.

-hora de la actuación

se dijo a si mismo antes de colocar su mejor mascara de felicidad ante el mundo que lo rodeaba, salió de su casa para hacer su vida diaria, actuación, todo lo que podía hacer era actuar para las personas que quería tanto, tenía que hacerles creer que él estaba bien, que nada había pasado a su alrededor, que era una persona feliz como lo había sido toda la vida.

En las calles de Venecia todos estaban felices se re encontró con sus dos amigos, eso era un gran golpe para su corazón, ver a la persona que quería de la mano con su hermano le dolía demasiado, pero aunque le dolía tenía que actuar, no podía mostrar el dolor que sentía.

-ciao~ Ludwig.. ciao Gil

Ambos hermanos lo miraron, la expresión del alemán era de preocupación pero al ver la sonrisa del castaño se tranquilizo y lo saludo como era debido, la tarde paso " divertida" para los tres, la felicidad del castaño asía que todo valiera la pena, se divirtieron como nunca y más de una vez Feliciano menciono su noviazgo sin que ellos se dieran cuanta el gran dolor que sentía en su corazón

Feliciano al llegar a su hogar aun tenía esa sonrisa, cuando cerró la puerta las lagrimas salieron sin parar, no podía aguantar un día mas, simplemente eso lo estaba destrozando. Se fue a su cuarto viendo su viejo espejo, roto y descuidado, al acercarse noto algo extraño en su reflejo, no era él, no sabía si su vista lo estaba engañando o era que en verdad su relejo tenía algo extraño, la piel era de otro color al igual que su cabello y ojos, se acerco lentamente al espejo

-quien eres?

**chan, chan, chan~ los dejo con el suspenso, después subiré la segunda parte**

**reviews?, consejos opiniones ... gracias por leer **


End file.
